


Cold Hearted Man

by Rolyyy



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, blowjob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolyyy/pseuds/Rolyyy
Summary: 星幽背景，打炮





	Cold Hearted Man

**Author's Note:**

> -星幽背景bnrs，薛定谔的找回记忆进度  
> -窒息play  
> -年龄私设  
> -生前性伴侣暗示

仿佛是被诱惑一般，伯恩哈德把手放在了罗索的脖子上，缓慢地收紧。  
罗索的脖颈像他本人一样纤细苍白，此刻正将所有脆弱暴露于剑士掌下，轻轻一用力就可以折断。  
罗索此时正跨骑在伯恩哈德身上，烦躁地解着自己的大衣纽扣，抽空腾出一只手推起护目镜，居高临下地看着他：“傻愣着干什么？脱。”  
傲慢又不耐烦的语气，和工程师一贯的风格毫无差别。  
在伯恩哈德的深处，幽暗的火焰燃烧地愈发剧烈。他摩挲着罗索的后颈，像抚摸一只暴躁又警惕的野猫。  
罗索很受用地眯起眼，不自觉地往后仰了一点。他终于挣脱大衣的束缚，和伯恩哈德坦诚相对。  
他们都兴致很高。

伯恩哈德布满剑茧的手向下移动，探索过工程师终年不见日光的苍白肌肤。他打量着罗索，有些出神。  
与战斗员不同，罗索没有强壮的体魄和久经日晒的肤色，他手上的薄茧来源于执笔而非握剑。  
年轻的战士突然凭腰力把罗索掼在床铺上，上下逆转。罗索被摔得有些疼，眼一瞪就要骂人，随即被伯恩哈德堵住了嘴。  
他们的亲吻从来不是单方面的掠夺和侵占，更近似于战争。舌尖叩击齿列，共用的氧气愈发稀薄。透明的津液从唇舌交接处溢出，顺着下颌的线条缓缓流淌。没有人闭眼，深琥珀色与碧绿的眼瞳中流转着同样复杂的情感。  
那种情感用任何尺度都无法被衡量为爱。

星幽的夜晚很凉爽，然而房间内的二人除了燥热之外再无其他感受。唇齿在皮肤上留下印痕，手指抚触着肌肉流畅的线条。伯恩哈德终于脱下了工程师有些紧窄的裤子，俯身含住了昂扬的性器。  
一声近似叹息的呻吟从罗索喉间逸出，他向后仰，暴露出自己脆弱的喉结。工程师修长的手指插入伯恩哈德雾紫色的发丝间，鼓励般轻轻揉按。  
“……、好孩子……”  
伯恩哈德抬眼，挑起一边眉毛。罗索自知失言，脸上蒙上一层愠怒的薄红，拍拍伯恩哈德的后颈催促他继续。  
那是很多年以前，随队工程师罗索会对后辈战斗员伯恩哈德说的话。岁经年转，此时它听起来不再像来自年长者的引诱，更近似一种饱含恶意的幽默。  
伯恩哈德含着罗索的阴茎，含糊不清地发出一声嗤笑。随即更深地含住了他，用嘴唇和舌头抚慰坚硬滚烫的柱身，舌面扫过敏感的冠状沟。他死去之后口活比活着时好了许多，不再有牙齿不熟练的磕碰。他的手指在罗索的会阴处打转，偶尔试探性地触碰后方的入口。  
罗索舒服得眯起了眼，挺腰让自己在湿热柔软的口腔里进得更深。恍惚间他想起曾经与同事闲聊时曾经听对方开玩笑般说过，体型越大的动物才更会温柔地对待伴侣。  
随即他就险些因为这个联想笑出了声。伯恩哈德与他可以是任何一种关系，同事、室友（鉴于他们共住一间洋馆）、战友、床伴，唯独不会是伴侣。况且他与温柔这两个字也绝不会产生半点联系。  
伯恩哈德柔软的舌尖在他的铃口打转，快感顺着脊椎盘旋攀升。随着一次恶意的吸吮，罗索在他火热的口腔中全数释放。  
精液的味道并不怎么好，可是吐出来未免也太扫兴了。伯恩哈德喉结上下滚动了一下，随即被罗索拽起来接了一个带着腥味儿的吻。

伯恩哈德在床头柜抽屉里摸索许久，捞出一瓶润滑剂。星幽界有这玩意本来已经很可疑，更何况标签上既不标产地厂商也不写生产日期保质期，只有刺眼的“特制蘑菇萃取液”七个字，像个不合时宜的冷笑话。  
罗索不耐地用脚后跟敲敲他，伯恩哈德才甩去无用的念头，开始开拓。  
有了润滑剂的帮助和罗索的配合，扩张工作进行得很顺利。罗索懒洋洋地躺在床上，身下垫了个枕头，腿环住伯恩哈德的腰，有一搭没一搭地呻吟。此时他毫无防备，把自己交付给伯恩哈德，与在战场上如火般的侵略性和实验室里的强势而自信的表现全然不同。  
手指擦过肠壁上某一点，罗索的呻吟变了个更甜腻的调子。伯恩哈德沉默着停下了动作。  
罗索睁开眼，伯恩哈德在他体内缓慢而坚定地挺入。鲜明的异物感带来的并不全是疼痛，快感也在细微的摩擦中悄然滋长。他更紧一点地环住伯恩哈德的腰，声音中染上一丝愉悦。  
“……哈啊，再……深一点……”  
他们在床上都不太多话。甜蜜缠绵的调情属于热恋中的青年情侣，而他们都不再年轻，也从未相爱。伯恩哈德只是直来直去地进攻，每次擦过前列腺时都会引起一声小小的抽气。  
他舔上罗索左边的乳头，让他从牙缝里挤出一声哽咽似的喘息。吸吮和啃咬让它很快红肿起来，像一粒成熟的果实。胸前和身后的两面夹击让罗索难免也少了些游刃有余，呼吸愈发急促。  
“嗯……哈啊，另一边、……也……”他的腰随着伯恩哈德抽插的节奏扭动，身下的床单胡乱地皱起，眼角和耳尖泛起一层浅淡的薄红。  
伯恩哈德此时也并没有他表现出来的那么平静。他平复了一下紊乱的呼吸，稍微抬起身。他看着罗索的脖子和上面星星点点的针孔痕迹，眼底情绪翻涌。  
他身下的动作愈发激烈，同时以一种几乎可以算得上是温柔的力度抚上罗索的脖颈，随即逐渐收紧。  
大概有一瞬间罗索确实流露出了一点点慌乱，但随即他就了然又而嘲讽地笑起来。他直直看进伯恩哈德的双眼，透彻又轻蔑地，甚至可能还掺杂了极少的恶意的怜悯。  
伯恩哈德讨厌这种眼神，这让他觉得自己被毫无遮蔽地看穿，于是他的手越收越紧。  
他们几乎在同一时间达到高潮，就在罗索完全窒息的那一刻。罗索剧烈地咳嗽，精液溅得到处都是，但那张狂的笑容仍然挂在他脸上。他的脖子上留下了狰狞的指印，但他似乎全不在意。  
伯恩哈德眉头紧蹙，但仍自然地俯下身，和他交换了一个绵长的亲吻。


End file.
